


Cicatrix

by Allura99



Series: Birds of a Feather [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: Robin takes a particularly brutal hit in battle. When he tries to hide his injury, Raven notices and goes to his room with an offer to heal him. She notices an old scar.
Series: Birds of a Feather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Cicatrix

Author's Note: This will take into account the movies Teen Titans vs Justice League as well as Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. It won't deal with Justice League Dark: Apokolips War. I've imagined that Raven and Damian are 17-18 years old for this story and they are friends. 

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Cicatrix: a scar remaining after the healing of a wound due to formation of fibrous tissue under the skin.

“Well, that sucked,” Jaime said as he plopped down on the couch. “To be as dumb as a rock, Cinderblock sure put up one heck of a fight.”

Gar sat down beside him, grabbing the remote. “We still rocked it.”

Jaime groaned at the pun. “Seriously?”

“It was sloppy,” Damian stated, taking off his mask to glare at his teammates. “That fight should have been over at least seven minutes sooner.”

Raven fought the urge to smile. While Damian had managed to lighten up some during his years with the Titans, he still had his rough edges. Some things never changed. 

“Dude, give us a break,” Jaime said. “No one wants your in-depth analysis of what they did wrong right now.”

Starfire put a hand on Damian's shoulder, stopping him before he said anything else. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention to Jaime and Garfield. “Robin does have a point. There were opportunities to take down Cinderblock that were missed. A prolonged battle can lead to danger to civilians and damage to the city. We must strive to do better.”

“Yeah, sure,” Gar murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

“I get it,” Jaime said as he looked away.

“But we can have this discussion in the morning,” Starfire said. “Tonight we will rest and recover. We will celebrate our victory with pizza. Nightwing's buying.”

Jaime and Gar began debating pizza toppings. Damian rolled his eyes and headed to the elevator.

“Are you not staying, Damian?” Starfire asked.

“I'll be in my room,” Damian said, not stopping.

“We'll let you know when the pizza gets here,” Dick said. 

Damian grunted in acknowledgment before getting on the elevator.

Raven frowned as the elevator doors closed. Damian hadn't been walking with his usual perfect, regal posture. He seemed to be favoring his right side. She pulled up her hood and headed to the elevator.

“Hey, Raven,” Gar called. “You leaving, too?”

“Just going to my room for a minute,” she said. “Save me a slice, okay?”

“Will do.”

“We might even make it two,” Jaime added as he tried to swipe the remote from Gar.

Rolling her eyes at their antics, she continued to the elevator.

Damian set his mask on his desk. His gloves soon followed. He draped his hood over his chair before placing his utility belt over it.

He began to remove his tunic as he made his way across his room. He stopped in front of his mirror as he finished pulling the top of his uniform off. He frowned, studying the right side of his torso. 

He had misjudged a shot with his grappling gun during the fight with Cinderblock. It had taken him too close to the cement monster, who had punched him in the side. Damian had felt like a piñata.

One huge bruise covered the lower part of his ribs. It extended to his upper abdomen and around to his back. The fact that he was still upright and moving went against any significant internal bleeding.

Damian clenched his jaw as he felt along his ribs. Nothing felt broken but some were likely cracked. He would have to keep them wrapped.

There was a knock on his door. 

He redressed as he went to the door. Surely pizza wasn't back already. He was preparing to yell at Grayson to go away when there was another knock. 

“Damian?”

Damian stopped. 

Raven? Why was she at his door? Why wasn't she still down at the rec room with the others?

He made sure that his tunic was correct before he opened the door. “Raven.”

She was already dressed in civvies. Her dark purple t-shirt, a gift from Gar for her birthday, proclaimed “This Is My Happy Face”. A black pair of track pants and sneakers completed the look. She looked ready to stay in for the night.

She studied at him for a moment. “Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn't I be?” he asked, suddenly defensive.

“I saw that hit you took from Cinderblock,” she stated. “And you're favoring your right side.”

“I'm fine.”

“Look, we can do this here, in your room, away from the others. No one else has to know.”

He gave her a long look. After a moment, he stepped aside. “Come in.”

“Please.”

He blinked at her. “What?”

“You forgot to say please.”

He looked like he ate a lemon. “Please come in.”

She fought the urge to smirk as she entered his room. The doors hissed shut behind her. He locked them.

She took a moment to look around. It was meticulously neat. Nothing was out of place except for the gear he just took off. And it was arranged neatly on his desk.

There were very few personal items in his room. His computer sat on his desk. A few books were arranged on the shelf above his desk. A plain dark green duvet covered his bed. 

The rest of the room was bare. No pictures. No posters on the walls. Nothing to indicate that a teenage boy lived there. Hero or not.

Realizing that she was starting to snoop, she turned to Damian. “Take off your shirt and get on the bed.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“I need to see how badly you are hurt. So, take off your shirt and get on the bed.”

“Please.” He gave her a smirk. “You forgot to say please.”

She rolled her eyes. “Please hurry up and get on the damn bed.”

“Well, if you insist.” He pulled off his tunic and sat down on his bed.

All thoughts of joking stopped when she saw the extent of his injury. She knew that he had a high pain tolerance. But this was ridiculous. 

“Raven?”

She shook herself out of her thoughts and sat down behind him. “That looks like it hurts.”

He gave a snort. “I've had worst.”

Noticing the scars scattered across his back, she guess that he had. “I'm going to feel for any broken ribs.”

“I didn't find any when I checked.”

“Thank Azar for that,” she muttered. “But I'm still going to check.”

“Suit yourself.”

Damian tried not to flinch when Raven placed her hand against his back. Her fingers felt cool as they gently moved over his ribs. He gave a small gasp when her fingers found a particularly tender spot.

“Broken,” she stated.

He grunted in acknowledgment. She continued her probe, finding a couple of other tender spots. Almost too quickly, she was removing her hand and sitting back.

“You're lucky it's not worse.” She rubbed her hands together before she placed both hands against his back. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

He fisted his hands in his duvet as her magic poured into him. It felt icy. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

“Almost done,” she murmured. “Got some bruising around your kidney.”

He gave another grunt in acknowledgment. She pressed her hands firmer against his now normal skin. He fought to stay still as her magic probed deeper. 

“Done,” she said finally. She removed her hands and sat back. “How do you feel?”

Damian rolled his shoulders. There was no pain in his side now. “Better.”

“Good.” 

Raven moved to stand but stopped when she noticed a thick scar just to the side of his spine. She frowned, trying to remember when he would have gotten such a serious injury. She would have healed him if he had gotten such an injury while he was with the Titans.

Damien turned to face her. “Raven?”

She gasped when she saw the corresponding scar over his heart. How did he survive? Such a wound would almost always be fatal. Her hand trembled as she confirmed it was real with a touch.

Damian gently moved her hand from his chest to the bed. She thought that he would pull away but he kept her hand covered with his. She could feel his shyness, his pain, his sadness through their touch. But she was surprised when she sensed shame. Why would he feel shame?

“Damian, what happened?”

“It was a long time ago,” he said, looking away.

“It's okay if you don't want to tell me,” she said. She moved to pull her hand away but stopped when he squeezed it. She looked up from their hands to see him looking at her.

“I don't think I'll mind if you knew.”

She settled back on the bed. “Okay.”

“I've told you a little about my mother and how I was raised in the the League,” he began. She nodded. “A few years ago, my mother sent me to go live with my father. I eventually became Robin and began to follow Batman's philosophy. My mother was less than pleased. I was suppose to interfere in my father's work. I wasn't suppose to embrace being Robin and accept his beliefs.”

Raven turned her hand and threaded her fingers with his. He gave her a small smile. She gave him a small smile in return.

“Mother wanted to reclaim me,” he continued. “I refused. I told her that being Robin was the best thing that ever happened to me. She kept trying. Eventually she sent one of her better henchmen after me. He got lucky.”

“How did it happen?” she asked, her voice just above a whisper. 

“He stabbed me.”

“That must have hurt.”

He looked down at their hands. “I don't know.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don't know because I died.”

Raven stared at him for a moment. “But how did you...”

“Father found a way to resurrect me.”

“How?”

Damian sighed. “It's complicated.”

Raven squeezed his hand. “It's okay.”

“No one outside the family knows,” he told her.

The way he said family let her know that he meant the Bat family. “And now you've told me.”

He shrugged. “Well, it's not like you'll go and tell Gar.”

“No,” she agreed. She studied the scar for a moment. “Do you want me to try to heal it?”

“No,” Damian said, releasing her hand. “It's already healed.”

“If you ever change your mind.”

“I'll let you know.”

She nodded before she rose from the bed. He followed her to the doors. He unlocked them.

“Are you coming back down for pizza?” Raven asked. “You know how Kori feels about team bonding.”

He gave a snort. “Yeah, in a minute.”

“Okay.” 

He rubbed his scar as he walked to his closet to grab some regular clothes. He didn't know if it was his imagination or not. But he thought that the scar didn't hurt as much.


End file.
